


To the New Year with You,My Loves

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Achievement Hunters, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, New Year's Eve, Polyamory, gof they're all adorable and its star wars, trust me its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 11:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: The New Year on this world is a special event,and love abounds as as it comes and goes.





	To the New Year with You,My Loves

**Author's Note:**

> Happy last day of 2017 guys!Hope you're all well and your year starts wonderfully!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!
> 
> Races:  
> Meg-Cyborg(metal left leg to left hip,metal strip on temple),base Human  
> Lindsay-Cathar  
> Gavin-Mirialan  
> Michael-Pantoran  
> Jeremy:Human  
> Geoff:Pantoran

There’s laughter as the ship zooms across the sky and Lindsay grabs her hood to keep it from flying away.

 

“He’s gonna hurt himself one day “Meg states as she leans back on the sunny crates next to them. The cyborg was almost as bad as her when it came to sunny spots,Lindsay giggled.

 

“He’s just excited to be in the Year End Flight Show”Lindsay moved to shit before moving to sit near Meg’s head.

 

“Our flyboy has to get it out somehow”Meg instantly took that as a chance to sit up and scoot to her,to use her lap as a pillow.Lindsay compiled,and they stayed there,her clawed hand running through Meg’s silky dark hair.

 

Gavin appeared after a while,having set down nearby.He walked to Lindsay and reached over to peck Meg on the forehead and then Lindsay on the cheek just as the cyborg woke up.

 

“You ready for the event?”Lindsay asked Gavin.

 

“Born ready love. Let's go pick up Michael boi and get the rest of the preparations in order”

 

“Of course”Meg sat up and they helped her swing her metal leg over and onto the ground, “Lets go make sure he hasn’t gotten into trouble”

  
  


\---

 

Michael was not in trouble.That was new.He worked at a cantina in the city,known as  _ Hunter Corner _ in Basic. When the trio enters he is laughing with Jeremy,another bartender.The place was near deserted at this time of day though it would fill up with lonely souls by the nights end as the new year began.

 

Upon seeing them,Jeremy smiled,waved and then nudged Michael. The Pantoran looked up and his face erupted into a bright smile.

 

“Hi love!”Gavin spoke as they got closer, “We came to steal you for the eve!”

 

Michael laughed before turning to Jeremy, “You think you can cover for me?‘

 

“I can do you one better”Jeremy turned to the back area and yelled, “Hey Geoff,we’re gonna close this eve right?”

 

“Hell yeah!”came the reply,before there was a bit of silence, “Gavin and the girls are here,aren’t they?”

 

“Yep!”Lindsay spoke before there was bootsteps and a crash into a shelf before a male Pantoran with dark blue skin and a mustache appeared, “Hi Geoff!”

 

“Hey you three,come to steal my best barkeep?”he asked,crossing his arms.There were intricate designs of dark ink staining them,mesmerizing if you stared too long.

 

“Just for the Eve”Meg smiled,leaning on the counter, “We’ll have him back by tomorrow”

 

Geoff smiled and then laughed after a moment, “Don’t you worry about it. Heard Gav’s in the airshow,that right flyboy?”

 

Gavin grinned broadly, “Yep!”

 

“We’ll show up to watch,it's not anyday you get in that blasted thing”Jeremy spoke up.

 

Gavin’s yellow eyes lit up in joy. Everyone laughed,and then Geoff waved them at the door, “Shoo then,all four of you.Enjoy the new year cycle while you can”.

 

Michael tossed his apron onto the counter and moved to join the three as they left the cantina. As they did, Geoff and Jeremy watched as Meg jumped on his back and he almost fell over but they laughed.

“They’re too fucking adorable,the lot of them”Geoff muttered and Jeremy had to agree, “Now,don’t dawdle J.Sooner we clean up,sooner we can get out of here”

 

Jeremy grinned and set to work cleaning up.

 

* * *

 

The air exploded with barrages of fireworks and cheers as the new year came. Music echoed down the street and ships overhead as Michael kissed both Lindsay and Meg.He brought them close as above Gavin set the fireworks off above them with the squadron.

 

When they landed,Gavin was greeted by the three,helmet removed and tossed into the cockpit.

 

“Happy New Year,boi”Gavin has both Lindsay and Meg under his arms as Michael leans to kiss him.

 

“Happy New Years,loves”Gavin laughs and kisses both of the girls as they pulled away.Michael moved to wrap his arms around the Miralan and they stood to watch the fireworks continuing to welcome the new year.

**Author's Note:**

> god,2017 is done.Its been a wild ride. 
> 
> I love you guys,thank you so much for reading and being awesome.Keep being you all,See you guys in 2018,let this FINALLY be our year.
> 
> Until Next time!


End file.
